User blog:MrAwesome300/Translated Theme Songs - A Google Translate Journey
I decided to do something a little different than the usual "Google translate these rap battles" and Google Translate the theme songs of famous TV shows and cartoons. For newcomers to my Translate blogs, I always translate the original words to Japanese and somehow get a very odd English version, and translate THAT to Japanese and then get an even odder version of English. HELP ME ON THIS BLOG BY SUGGESTING CARTOONS OR TV SHOWS TO PUT ON THIS BLOG! I'LL PUT EVERY SUGGESTION ON THE BLOG AND THE USER THAT SUGGESTED IT! Family Guy That's a today All of the things you see There is violence in movies and television more, However, as the following, it is good old value of them here. On top of that, it used to because we are dependent? There is a lucky Family Guy People who are lucky men It can be done actively it All things that make us Crying laughing! He Fam ....ily..... Guy! SpongeBob SquarePants It is ready your child? Love, love, Captain! I can not hear you! Love, love, Captain! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob SquarePants! Yellow absorbent and porous, there he there! SpongeBob SquarePants! If you accustomed to wishing to voyage nonsense! SpongeBob SquarePants! Then, flops and falls to the deck, like a fish! SpongeBob SquarePants! Are you ready? SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants! South Park Some go down to South Park, time to go yourself! Without friendly to temptation, I am faced with people where humble! That to leave the sadness behind my do, you are going to South Park Parking enough jet, the 1st night, neighbor howdy our people! If you do not relax, you can't go up to South Park I have seen, Come to South Park and meet some friends of mine. The Big Bang Theory I had a whole universe of our hot dense state After that, it began in 14 billion years closer to the pre-expansion. Wait ... Earth began to cool, Autotrophic began to drool, Neanderthal, development tools (we have been pyramid construction!), And we built a wall, Math mystery, science, history, clarification, I start from the Big Bang all! Pokemon I want to be the very best, There was not anyone like. In order to catch them, it is a test of my true, In order to train them, to be, it is the cause of me. I traveled the land, I find a wide range. I understand the Pokemon of each Power of internal! Pokemon, (in order to catch them all!), I with you I know my fate, Oh, Pokemon, you are my best friend In the world, it is necessary to protect us! Since (to catch recommended them all,) Pokemon, heart true! Our courage, will pull through us, You told me, I'll tell you, Pokemon, all of them catching! The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Well, all the talk is what this is It was reversed, turned upside down my life And I think that time would want to take me It sat there, just it, I will tell you either became a prince of a town called Bel Air. Born and raised in West Philadelphia, I spent most of my days in the playground All of outside cool, chillin', relaxin' The outside of the part of the school of b-ball all of the shoe! The couple of guys were good at one time, I started making trouble in my neighborhood, Battle of the small one, my mother was scared, but I have, Aunt of Bel Air and your uncle has said, " You have a mu"! It came close, when I whistle, it was a taxi License plate had fresh, the Daimira If anything, this taxi, I would say it was a rare, I said "Forget the no homes or Bel Air, yo", I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 And " Yo I cried to smell the smell of taxi driver", the house I saw his kingdom I last! Adventure Time Adventure Time, c'mon, grab your pals, We go to the country of very remote. Jake dogs and people of Finland, Never fun is over, it's time for an adventure! Community (suggested by SliceTHEcake) I will give some details to me Time in the dream I will give you hope Steam is insufficient Someone said Here is it The year tied with dead, we were able to rope It is not possible to count the reasons why I stay One by one, just disappeared all of them The Cleveland Show (suggested by AWC) My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be that In my home town back soon My family and new! There is an old friend New friends Bear further Good times it was thought When it is bad Love of truth, it is our common So, I found a place Where everyone knows My man's face of a happy black This is The Cleveland Show! Monk (suggested by BTTF) This existing forest Disorder and confusion everywhere No one else would Well I do Hey, who is in charge here? This existing forest Poison in the very air we take in Do you know what's in the water you drink? Well I do, and it is stupendous People think I am crazy, because I worry all the time If you paid attention, you could very worried Better pay attention Or the very country we love just might kill you Now, I could be wrong, but I do not think so This existing forest Animaniacs (suggested by BTTF) Time of T for Animaniacs And we, I comical best So sit back and relax You folded til you laugh We're animan-IACS Come join the Warner Brothers Warner sister , Dot Warner movie, We run a lot just for fun They lock us in the tower Whenever we get caught However, rest, leave loose in a hurry then we And now you know the plot We're the Animaniacs Dot is yak of cute man Wakko packs away the snacks While playing the Bill Clinton sax , We're the Animaniacs Your brain to dominate the universe, you want to come across Pinky Wallet slappy her one day whacks good feather and flock together Mindy follow between Ritabotan singing a poem To do , inversion writer , why not have what the script rehearsal for us much! We're the Animaniacs Has signed a contract to play the wages We, I antics of the best Slacks there is bullshit our, We're animany Full insaney Name is displayed here! Greatest American Hero (suggested by BTTF) To see what if it is happening to me, I can not believe it myself. Suddenly, I, to the top of the world You must have been someone else it. Believe it or not, I'm walking on air. I do not have to think freely and was able I feel that way is you. Flying wing and prayer. Is it who would? You may not believe it's just me. It's like a light of a new day-to-day This came from outside the blue. Break me of the magic that I entered Wish my true will display all. To Kisa Believe it or not, I'm walking on air. One Piece (suggested by Loygan) Come aboard, and bring together Dream of all of you and hope. We will be able to find things together That ... you are looking for we One piece! Conflicts are left behind They are slow to us Your mind will be our guide Raise the sails, take the helm . instead of legendary! At the end of the map, i1t is clear Until it is legendary only Prove it ... the fact that's true, someone Throw everything, throw all the drama Heartache and pain, And I know that it looks like this: it! I will give stand by you! I like you, it knew is my friend! So come aboard and bring together Dream of all of you and hope, We find all together That ... you are looking for we The room for you , there is always So , do you want to be my friend? Unfortunately , some Cruise ... We are! American Dad (suggested by Skylar) Good Morning America I have a feeling that's gonna be a great day, it is probably going to, The sun in the sky has a smile on his face, I salute the shining and he to South America race, Oh, it's swell to say good morning America! Good morning America! Category:Blog posts